SpongeBob, SpongeBob and....SpongeBob?
Plot A bunch of SpongeBob Clones end up getting made. The problem is that the clones are the exact opposite of the real person. SpongeBob is the nicest person in town, the clones are some of the evilest. Transcript scene goes to Plankton inside of the Chum Bucket looking around the place Plankton: Karen! Help me! I can't find my Cloning Machine! I'm going to clone myself a bunch of times and take over the Krusty Krab! Karen: Cloning Machine? How would I know? What does it look like? Plankton: Um...Kinda like a washing machine. I found a broken down washing machine at the dump, made some little changes and it was a cloning machine. Karen: Oh...Well, crap. You don't have it. Plankton: What do you mean I don't have it!? What did you do to it!? Karen: I sold it in that sale that time when the guy said he was going to bulldoze one of the restaurants. Plankton: You did what!? Who did you sell it to!? I need to get it back right away! Karen: If I remember rightly, I think it was that old guy who gets shut in the Krusty Krab overnight sometimes... scene goes to SpongeBob with Gary in his Pineapple's room SpongeBob: Gary, guess what day it is! It's washing day! Let's get that dirty shell of you! to pull shell of Gary but can't Gary, you've gotta help me out here buddy. Gary: Meow... SpongeBob: off Gary's Shell and puts it into the bathroom sink where the tap is running That's more like it. And then I need to put some of my pants inside of my washing machine! up basket of pants tips the pants inside of the washing machine, tries to turn it on but the washing machine just coughs SpongeBob: Alright Washing Machine, we can do this the hard way or the easy way...Machine spits out underpants and they land in SpongeBob's Face Looks like I'm gonna have to get a new washing machine... scene goes to SpongeBob walking out of his house and seeing Old Man Jenkins across the street having a yard sale SpongeBob: Oooh! Old Man Jenkin's Yard Sale! I love his Yard Sales! And that looks like one cool washing machine! runs across the street and walks up to Old Man Jenkins SpongeBob: Hello Old Man Jenkins. How much is it for that Washing Machine you have right there?... Old Man Jenkins: That'll be 30 Sand Dollars for you my friend. Ya know, back in my days we used to pay with 30 Buttons and-... SpongeBob: Here you go Old Man Jenkins. See ya later! Washing Machine and runs off to his house with it Old Man Jenkins: Bye BranFlakes!... scene goes to SpongeBob watching TV (The News) in his Living Room with the bathroom door closed Perch Perkins: I'm here in front of the Bikini Bottom Prison where Nat Peterson has just been released. It has been confirmed that in the time of his attack he had been drugged by Red Mist...The now illegal drink. SpongeBob: Ah, time to check how the laundries doing. into Kitchen which has a huge gap through the wall ARGh!!! What the barnacles happened in here!? SpongeBob Clone walks out from the Washing Machine (Cloning Machine) SpongeBob Clone: I'm SpongeBob SquarePants and I'm going to destroy you! SpongeBob and smashes him into a cupboard SpongeBob: Ow! Frying Pan and starts to hit the clone with it Argh! Why won't you get knocked out?! SpongeBob Clone: Because I'm you. A sponge. And Sponges don't get hurt by that. and Grabs SpongeBob by his shirt Goodbye. SpongeBob: Noo! whips a lasso around the clone and smashes him into SpongeBob's Fridge *Gasp* Way to go Gary! grabs the clone, opens the fridge, puts him inside and then slams the door SpongeBob: Come on, we need to go to Sandy...She'll know what to do! Right before I turn off the washing machine though... scene goes to Sandy, SpongeBob and Gary inside of Sandy's Tree analysing a pair of SpongeBob's Pants that have been inside of the cloning machine Sandy: Aha, I've got it...That washing machine was a cloning machine, you know that. It obviously scans a creature, or clothes in this matter and tries to do a copy of them but gets them back to front. You are nice, they are horrible... SpongeBob: Do you know how to stop them? Sandy: Well, there is one way. We need to destroy the cloning machine's signal. These clones must be heading somewhere. They must have a purpose and a leader...The person who created the machine. Who gave it to you? SpongeBob: Old Man Jenkins, but I doubt he created something so complex. Sandy: I know who made it, it's obviously Plankton. Who else would make a cloning machine like this? Definitely not Squidward or Mr. Krabs... SpongeBob: So they must be heading to the Chum Bucket! We need to go quickly! scene goes to Squidward watching House Fancy inside of his house. There is a knock at the door and Squidward answers it to see SpongeBob (Clone 2) Squidward: What is it now!? SpongeBob Clone 2: You big nosed fool...You no pants wearing mortal...You ugly excuse for a human being! You will be destroyed among all the other citizens of Bikini Bottom! Squidward: I see...GO PLAY YOUR STUPID GAMES SOMEWHERE ELSE!! AND DON'T BOTHER ME!! Door and sits back down Ah, time to go back to House Fa-... Clone 2 smashes his hand through the door SpongeBob Clone 2: I'M COMING FOR YOU!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Squidward: Like Girl scene goes to Patrick standing on a street of Bikini Bottom standing still doing nothing Patrick: SpongeBob Clone Runs Past Hey! That looked like SpongeBob! SpongeBob Clone Runs Past That also looked like SpongeBob! Sandy and Gary run down the street That looked like SpongeBob, Sandy and Gary! SpongeBob: Wait a moment, Patrick! back and grabs Patrick Come on buddy! We may need your help! Patrick: Yay! I'm needed!... scene goes to SpongeBob, Sandy, Patrick and Gary looking over a rock and looking at a bunch of SpongeBob Clones entering the Chum Bucket SpongeBob: It should be in there... Sandy: How do you plan on getting in? We need to think of a well thought out plan... Patrick: How about we order some pizzas from Pizza Castle and have movie night in my rock? Sandy: What the barnacles does that have anything to do with what we're doing? Patrick: I just thought it was a good plan...Drools Mm...Pizza Castle... SpongeBob: I guess I could pretend to be a clone and walk along them... Sandy: That's a great idea. SpongeBob a Walkie-Talkie Good luck SpongeBob. scene goes to SpongeBob walking into the Chum Bucket alongside a bunch of clones Plankton: Hey, what's going on?! Someone explain! Now! What is this!? A SquarePants Family Reunion!? Get away! SpongeBob (Clone): Don't you get it? We're clones! And we will obey you! You are the one that made the clone machine! Plankton: Wow, SpongeBoob got my clone machine? Well then, I'll give you an objective...Steal the Krabby Patty Formula! scene goes to SpongeBob running up a bunch of stairs and running into a room filled with buckets of acid SpongeBob: out Walkie-Talkie Ok, I made it onto the second floor. All I can see is a computer and a toaster. Sandy: Walkie-Talkie SpongeBob, check the toaster. Tell me what it does. goes over to the toaster, presses a button on it and some toast pops out SpongeBob: Yeah....It just makes toast... Sandy: Walkie-Talkie Oh...Well then, check the computer. SpongeBob: Okey Dokey...over to the computer. On the screen is a enter password screen It needs a password... Plankton: Hey! What do you think you're doing!? You're not allowed up here! SpongeBob: I was just-...Wondering how to play Cards Online! Plankton: Oh...Um, ok then? Well, you can't play it on that thing. How about you go on the one in the kitchen? SpongeBob: Oh, ok...What's the password for it? Plankton: ChumBuckPlank-Ton123...Wait, oh crap...You're not a clone, are you? SpongeBob: Nope! Sorry Plankton but I can't let you do this! Plankton: No! Don't! I love these Clones more than my own children! SpongeBob: You don't have any children! Plankton: Well, you've got me there....Just don't activate it! I feel like I've already said that before...Well, you're gonna do it anyways...Go ahead, I'll be thinking of a new plan downstairs if you need me... puts in the password and all of the clones blow up in the Chum Bucket. The scene goes to Squidward's House where the SpongeBob clone has just broken in Squidward: ARGHH!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!? clone blows up Wow, I've never seen that happen before... O_O scene goes to the SpongeBob Clone smashing out of the fridge inside of SpongeBob's Pineapple SpongeBob Clone: Hahahahaha! I'm finally free! Nothing can stop me now! Noth-! Up scene goes to SpongeBob, Sandy and Gary sitting down on a sofa inside of Patrick's Rock. They are eating Pizza Castle SpongeBob: Boy, this pizza is great...I wonder what movie Patrick got... Patrick: I've got the movie! It's....Jack and Jill The Extended Version! to the outside of Patrick's Rock SpongeBob, Sandy and Gary: ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! END! Category:Comedy Category:Cosmobo Category:Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea Category:Adventure's From The Deep Blue Sea Episodes Category:2016 Category:Episodes Category:PG Category:Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes